Charles Xavier and the Year He Captured a Shark
by sunshineandsonnyboy
Summary: Charles Xavier plans to have a normal school year, but forces beyond his control have completely different plans for the Gryffindor and his friends. Erik Lehnsherr and his Slytherin friends for example...X-Men set in Harry Potter universe! Charles/Erik


**STORY TITLE: **Charles Xavier and the Year He Captured a Shark

**CHAPTER TITLE: **Welcome home.

**WORD COUNT: **3,677

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men this is just simply my twisted world and my idea of fun with characters that were not made by me. Characters are owned by the Harry Potter universe AKA J.K. Rowling and/or Marvel X-Men. I am not doing this for profit, only for shits and giggles.

**RATING:** M = MATURE CONTENT EVENTUALLY (A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ERIK LEHNSHERR AND CHARLES XAVIER—also with minor relationship between other characters—DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ)

**SUMMARY:** Charles Xavier plans to have a normal school year, but forces beyond his control have completely different plans for the Gryffindor and his friends. Erik Lehnsherr, his Slytherin friends, and the surprise of one Sebastian Shaw cause him to accept the fact that this year is simply too weird to comprehend.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS COMPLETELY AU. I mean you should have realized when there is the fact that X-Men: First Class is now mixed with Harry Potter. There isn't a Voldemort, and in his place is Sebastian Shaw (Erik's white whale…). Also to make my life easier, all Hogwarts professors from Harry's era are the ones in my story. HARRY, HERMIONE, AND CREW DO NOT EXIST IN THIS WORLD. ANYWAY, bear with me. This is pretty much a crack topic that I decided to write (and dragged my best friend into helping me with) based on some weird inspiration. So, here it is. For my own merriment, Harry Potter X-Men.

Anyway, enjoy it! Or at least I hope you do!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"So, what did you lot get up to over the summer?" Charles asks the three men sharing his train compartment. Each of them exchanges a glance, wondering who will go first. Charles can feel their hesitation; his three best friends are lost for words, hopelessly trapped by such a simple question. Hank sits back almost immediately, unwilling to be the first one to utter a word. However, this is probably a good idea considering Hank never says the right thing.

"Well, we all missed you over the summer Charles, a shame you couldn't come stay with one of us for a little bit." Sean states easily, having missed the man quite a bit over the two-month vacation. Spending the summer writing letter after letter to Charles and succinctly receiving no word was nearly murder on him. Sean's mother interrupted him one evening as he was owling Scott and Hank about the crisis, and she was regaled with the tale of Charles' possible mistreatment. Not that she even understood a word her son was saying, moments before she had been sitting in the library finishing off her fifth tumbler of scotch, drowning in the knowledge of her husband's whereabouts at that precise moment. Sean Cassidy definitely was not concerned at that moment with the placement of his father, and was perplexed by the strange behavior of his mother who gave him one scolding for being up so late and then stumbled down the hallway towards her room.

"Yeah, even Hank's parents let him stay at Sean's or my place for most of the break, what happened man?" Scott decides to abruptly tackle the situation and without any tact whatsoever, a common trait in the Summers family, "why the hell weren't you answering our letters?" All three men unconsciously move closer, quite interested in the answer even if they subconsciously know the reason for their friend's misfortune. Outside the train window the scenery passes by idly, a dense row of trees, a winding river, a bird or two; all forgotten by the children of the Hogwarts Express.

Charles smiles sheepishly as his nervous ministrations make themselves known. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and twists the material of his shirt in one hand, "Kurt found out, like the first few days I was back, that I was planning on sending owls to each of you, to keep in touch…but he sort of took Baron and hid him in a room in my house. Thank god, it only took me a little while of frenzied searching to find him, but I couldn't let him out or Kurt would know. So, I just secretly fed Baron and made sure he was okay…" Charles focuses on toying nervously with the hem of his sweater vest, both hands, eyes, and mind suddenly needed for the task. Every summer there was another story, another piercingly upsetting account of Charles hardships under his stepfather. It literally pains them to hear the tales, but they endure to keep Charles sane. He's resilient, they'll give him that. Scott and Sean come from large wizarding families that have had barely any contact with the muggle world, and Hank comes from very understanding muggle parents. Charles Xavier had wished for years to have something even remotely close to their home lives, but had never experienced the pleasure of understanding parents. "Guys, I'm really sor—"

"I hate your goddamn step-father!" Scott growls, his teeth gnashing angrily as they rip open a pumpkin pasty package in agitation.

"I can't believe a step-father would do something like that," Hank grumbles, while Sean mumbles something along the lines of, "every fucking year!"

"—ry" Charles finishes, but each boy in the compartment immediately jumps all over themselves to tell him it's not his fault.

"Charles you can't help it if you stepfather is a goddamn son of a bitch!" Scott supplies, stuffing the pasty in his mouth and throwing the wrapper on the floor of the train.

"Really Scott?" Hank groans immediately reaching down to pick up the offending item.

"What?" They have people to clean that shit up!" Hank merely crumples up the trash and places it in the steadily growing pile to throw out later. The boy with glasses merely rolls his eyes at his companion and turns back to Charles and Sean's side of the compartment.

"I'm sorry, but we all want to ask it…where was your mother this time?" Hank is the first one to ask the offending question in a surprise show of sudden courage. They all have to admit that the thought had been buzzing around their heads since this topic had started.

"…Where do you think she was?" Charles' voice is weak and defeated. Sadness and shame only further the rosy hue on his cheeks. It embarrasses Charles to no end when he consistently finds his mother passed out in different areas of their considerably large mansion. It's depressing to have to constantly drag her back to her bedroom and lay her down on the bedspread. She usually wakes up with the delirious idea that it was all a dream and her liver isn't already shot to hell.

Sighing lightly, the man rubs his temples in a weak attempt to clear his mind. "Sorry Charles," Sean apologizes and rubs the man's shoulder in hopes of comforting him slightly. They're a ragtag bunch, Hank is the smartest out of all of them. He walks into a class and seemingly soaks up every piece of information there is, it's just his thing, and even though he has never needed to study he is usually the one hitting the books more than his friends. Sean has always been the most laid back, constantly trying to keep the peace between Scott and Hank (who decide that coming to blows over the idea of breaking a school rule is logical). Scott is pretty carefree, almost to a reckless point, which has to be reined in by his friendships with Sean, Hank, and Charles, they look out for him. Charles tries to care for his friends as much as possible. They all fit well together, that sort of special circumstance when kids meet at a young age and develop a friendship so strong and easy nothing can wreck them. They've been at Hogwarts for six years already, about to start their seventh and Charles knows that long after their time in school, he will be watching his friends grow up and live their lives.

"So Captain, when's our first practice?" Scott delightfully changes the topic to something a little more happy and puts the spotlight on Sean who had been trying all summer to forget that he would be Quidditch Captain the beginning of this term. It had been a shutout vote when their captain from last year—as well as one of their chasers—Gabriel Summers graduated. Gabe, as they called him, is Alex and Scott's older brother and all around a pretty great guy. However, with his graduation from Hogwarts, Gryffindor needed a new captain. Everyone liked the unexpected leadership Sean seemed to gain every time Gabe had been hospitalized for an injury or something along those lines. He was the natural choice; however, the redhead had nearly died when he was told.

"_You can't! I'm not leadership material!" Sean pleaded, running shaking hands through his already messy hair._

"_Sean you are going to do fin—" Charles had started to say, but Scott put a quick end to all the whining with his sharp tongue._

"_Stop being such a pussy and be the leader we know you can be."_

"Er, I was thinking of giving a week or two to let everyone settle back into school life before setting practice for two or three times a week until our first game. If we win then I'm pushing down to two or one practice a week, if we win the next game after that we will stay on that schedule." Sean screws up his face in concentration, all summer he had been preparing for the best year of Quidditch that Gryffindor would ever have. He had designed new plays and ways to train to keep them at peak performance, as well as things to eat to keep their energy level up and sleeping schedules.

"Jesus, looks like homework is out the window!" Charles jokes, mock throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "Might as well kiss our lives away right Scott?"

"Yeah, sounds like I won't even get time to run around with Jean!"

"More like run AFTER her," Hank mumbles quietly, but the comment incites a round of laughter from Sean and Charles while Scott pretends to pummel Hank into the seat.

"It's not that pathetically desperate is it?" Scott asks pleadingly.

"No, just mildly depressing," answers a chuckling Charles, who has now successfully put his messed up family in the back of his mind. This causes Scott to throw a boxed chocolate frog at the man, which then pops open and lets the enchanted frog out. "Oh great, now look at what you've done!" Charles is laughing harder now, all of them watching the frog's progression from the floor to the wall, and finally hopping out the crack at the sliding glass door of the compartment. A petite hand pushes through the crack in the door and slides the glass to the side.

"Oh, lookie here, seems Charles has got himself a stalke—" Sean kicks Scott in the shin, stopping the man from embarrassing the girl currently flouncing into the room.

"Charles! I've finally found you…hello Sean, Hank…_Scott,"_ the last name is said with all the disgust one can muster.

"Moira, how, er…good to see you." Charles replies amicably, trying to defuse the tension currently sparking between Moira and Scott. The girl had been trailing after Charles since fourth year when he pushed her out of the way of some falling books in the library. After that he couldn't get her off his tail, he frequently thanks the sorting hat for putting the woman in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor like him and his friends.

She fluffs her hair with one hand, making as if she is going to sit down in one of the empty seats.

"Charles you should change, we're almost there." Hank warns, bringing the man's attention to the fact that he is the only one left that hasn't changed into his Hogwarts robes.

"Oh shit, I totally hadn't realized." Charles curses and reaches up to grab his robes from his trunk. He has no qualms about dressing in front of his friends, they had shared a Hogwarts dorm for six years already, and it seemed common. However, getting half-naked in front of Moira is never a good idea. "I'm sorry Moira; can we maybe catch up later when we get to Hogwarts? I need to change." She looks a little crestfallen, but complies and retreats from the compartment, pulling the door shut behind her. Immediately Sean reaches over and pulls down the blinds so that no wandering eyes might peek in.

Scott even whistles jokingly when the man starts undressing, earning a smack over the head from Charles with his shirt. "What! I thought you might miss your audience with Moira gone, I was trying to make you feel better about your lack of noticeable muscle."

"Oh shut up, you know I don't like Moira," Charles groans, pulling on his white shirt and buttoning it up. Next comes the Hogwarts gray vest with the crest on the chest. He throws his tie at Sean so the man can knot it for him while he quickly changes from jeans into the black pants required of the uniform. "Nice baby blue boxers Charlie!" The man groans lightly, recognizing the voice all too well.

"Raven, you should know that when people draw the blinds you shouldn't enter without knocking!" Charles mumbles, yanking his pants up quickly and doing the button and zipper.

"Oh hush, it's not like we aren't brother and sister," the pretty blonde girl traipses in; followed by an assortment of sixth years Charles had been introduced to at some point during their years at Hogwarts. Suddenly, the once roomy compartment is packed with people all trying to fit into different spots and not seem out of place.

One of the only kids that Charles recognizes right off the bat is Alex Summers, a rowdy blonde haired boy who always liked getting on Scott's nerves. He now sits on the floor in between the legs of a taller boy that Charles believes goes by the name of Armando…but for some reason his friends call him Darwin. Some convoluted story about the boy's ability to adapt to any situation (apparently once, they were caught sneaking into Filch's office to plant some dung bombs and Armando quickly transfigured them into flowers behind his back…now Filch just thinks they're barmy).

He wonders if Scott has noticed the almost magnetic quality between Alex and Armando, they are rarely ever separated and are even both beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, Charles isn't going to be the one to tell big brother his younger, blonde and blue-eyed sibling…likes to take it up the ass.

He glances further around the cabin and sees Raven talking to a boy whose name takes a second or two to come to him…Bobby. Bobby Drake, another sixth year Gryffindor that Raven had dragged into her group of friends. It used to surprise Charles at the amount of friends she could make in all the houses, but then he simply came to terms with the fact that Raven draws people to her like moths to a flame.

"Shut the fuck up Alex!" Scott growls as he slips his sunglasses down over his eyes so that he might be able to catch a few winks of sleep.

"I'm not even talking that loudly!" Alex cries incredulously, but is used to the abuse from his older brother.

"Well then how come the only voice I can hear is yours?"

"You're just picking me out of the group," the blonde grumbles, knocking his shoulder into his brothers knee. In retaliation, Scott kicks his brother in the thigh as hard as he can.

Seconds later there is an all out wrestling match passing through the compartment and eventually tumbling out into the corridor because someone slid the door open at the wrong time. "Do pull them apart will you?" Charles gestures to Sean, who jumps up and exits the compartment to break up the fight between Alex and Scott. "Hello Storm, it's wonderful to see you!" The man greets the white haired Ravenclaw. In all reality, Charles doesn't really know why everyone calls her Storm, it was just something that happened from the very first day he met her, and it's always been that way. Apparently, he is one of the only people that know her real name, other than the teachers that is. Storm said she trusted him not to bugger the pronunciation as some of the other idiots around them would.

"Charles!" She greets warmly, taking the place of Scott who had been sitting across from him. "I trust your summer was good?"

"Eh, it could've been better," Charles mumbles, but quickly changes the subject back to the girl. "How was yours?"

"Oh just wonderful, the whole family came to stay for the two months." Charles had been the one that Storm confessed to about how homesick she was so many years ago. The boy had found her crying in one of the compartments on their way to Hogwarts their first year. She missed the comforting presence of her parents and was afraid of the huge new place they were being sent to. He had been the one to calm her down with statements like he missed his home too (not entirely true), and that he was also slightly scared but still completely excited to experience a new place. Storm had calmed down slowly, finally seeing that this was not a moment to be afraid, this was the time to take life by the reigns and discover a new adventure around every corner. Even after they were sorted into different houses, they maintained their close friendship.

Their conversation is interrupted by loud shouting in the corridor outside their door. Through the glass, Charles can see Scott is practically snarling at some Slytherin boys who had happened by just then. Sean looks amused, like always, and Alex is struggling to keep Scott from jumping the group. Armando is already sliding the door open, taking a defensive position next to Alex just in case.

"Oh for god's sake!" Charles mumbles, getting up to go and quiet the tension building outside. "What the fuck happened?" He directs the question at Alex, but anyone around them answering would be good enough for the Gryffindor.

"Well, Sean had finally pulled Scott off me…who was getting a little too into the fight, about broke my nose too—"

"Alex, cut to the chase!" Charles orders, clamping the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb in annoyance.

"Oh, well Scott was laughing at me for whining about him kicking me in the ribs and so I knocked his feet out from under him and he fell backwards into…well _them._" Alex gestures to the group of irate Slytherins, "I mean it was an accident but then tall, dark, and ugly over there decided to insult Scott about his red tinted sunglasses that he loves so much…and so Scott tried to deck him and that's where we are now." Charles feels like he could have gotten that story faster from someone else, but the younger Summers brother just loves to talk. He glances towards the Slytherins and notes that Logan, a burly, muscled, but kind of short seventh year doesn't look too happy to be insulted by Alex in such a way. It had always been like this, the Slytherins don't like any house expect their own, but they particularly dislike Gryffindor house. The long-standing rivalry between these two houses has been going on since the founders, when Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts because he disagreed with Godric, Rowena, and Helga.

In his six years at Hogwarts the Slytherins have been terse, angry, insulting, and quiet. In their classes together Charles notes they like to keep to themselves (from this ridiculous notion that they are better than everyone else) and rarely talk to anyone who isn't a Slytherin themselves. Of course, there are exceptions; Slytherins have quite an affinity for hissing insults and pulling nasty pranks on other students. However, none of the Slytherins Charles has met personally have made much of a hassle with him. Yes, he had been insulted and on the odd chance, tripped, but no one had ever personally sought him out.

"This is ridiculous," Charles grumbles, pushing Scott back into the compartment and completely ignoring the Slytherins watching from a few feet down the corridor. He hears one of them mumble 'Mudblood' under their breath, but he grits his teeth and closes the door.

"We're almost at Hogwarts; do you want to get expelled before we even get in the doors?" Raven scolds, making room on the bench for Armando and Scott to sit down again. Charles and Sean sit across from them and Alex takes the floor yet again.

"They were the ones that started it!" Scott hisses, watching Logan, Erik, and Remy swagger down the corridor like they own the train.

"Leave 'em, they're not worth it," Charles states firmly, already wiping them from his mind as he feels the train slowing to a halt. "We have a feast to enjoy anyways!"

It's a pleasant ride up to Hogwarts in the carriages. Scott and Alex actually get along and Charles gets to relax and watch his friends entertain themselves. He can't help feeling the warm thrum of excitement at finally returning to Hogwarts after those long two months of summer. Even though it's a bummer to have to start studying and doing work again, he can still be happy that he is over 1,000 miles away from his stepfather and drunk mother. _Now if only my stepbrother wasn't somewhat gifted…_Charles tries to forget he even thought that, and seeks out the burly form of Cain Marko, his half brother. However, in the increasing darkness he can only see the small spot of light of the lantern in the carriage behind theirs. Everything else is bathed in darkness and he feels himself relaxing.

A tiny whispering buzzes in his ear, a small voice saying, "_—Damn...full moon tonight…have to…woods—" _It's gone before he can even decide which of his friends it's coming from, but none of them have ceased talking. The Gryffindor's eyebrow rises slightly, flicking his eyes around the people in the carriage and listening for a few seconds to each conversation, but just as he thought, none of them are speaking about the full moon tonight. He tries to listen for the voice again, the unfamiliar timbre and obvious note of worry are hidden under the blaring voices of his carriage mates.

_What's so bad about a full moon?_ Charles questions himself, glancing towards the sky where the moon is still waxing the last bit towards the full moon later tonight. It looks beautiful hanging in the sky, a bright orb of milky white and yellow. A scattering of wispy clouds covers the bottom half, but the light still shines through and makes the ground around them glow slightly. In the next second, they are again plunged into darkness as they slide under the cover of the trees, the only light being the small circle the lantern casts as it hangs a foot above all their heads.

However, his wayward thoughts are quickly forgotten as Sean and Scott start talking Quidditch strategy with the team's beaters, Alex and Armando, who seem more interested in making joking suggestions and offering to bop a Slytherin player over the head instead.

**/ Thanks for reading the first chapter…god that took so long to get posted. I apologize , life is so busy right now, but I have at least three chapters written so far so I can have a weekly post basis for a little bit while I write some more.**

**Comments and follows or asks with praise are wonderful! 3 3 3 3 3 **

**Go check out the tumblr page for the story where you can see some cool graphics I made! If you have a tumblr you should definitely send me an ask or follow! 3**

**charlesandtheshark . tumblr . com (take out the spaces!)**

**See yah next time! Comments are incredibly appreciated!/**


End file.
